


Revenge is a dish best served cold

by clonecest_bin_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonecest_bin_account/pseuds/clonecest_bin_account
Summary: Rex knows this is the perfect time to get revenge on Cody.(Sequel of one of my Assorted Clonecest Fics, though you don't need to read it to understand it)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Revenge is a dish best served cold

**Author's Note:**

> [Sequel to this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647582/chapters/66258049)

Rex isn’t the kind of guy who holds a grudge, but there are certain things that even he doesn’t forgive, like the stunt Cody pulled on him a week ago: they were sparring and their fight got a bit “heated”, then the asshole has the courage to leave Rex under the guise of “having a meeting with the General”, leaving him in the gym with an impressive hard-on and a few snickering brothers.

Oh, he made up for that the next time they saw each other, he made up for it _completely_ , but that doesn’t mean that Rex has forgiven him, at least not entirely.

No, what he truly needs is to get some good ol’ revenge, and he knows exactly how to do it.

He takes advantage of their shared period of leave on Coruscant. It’s a brief window of time for them, who always fight on the frontlines, and there’s always the risk of something happening that will cut their vacation short; this is exactly why he acts on his plan immediately.

He’s already inside Cody’s private quarters - a perk of being Marshal Commander - lounging on Cody’s bunk while the other takes a shower. They always spend their free time like this, since it’s less likely that anyone would walk on them; well, depending on who this person is, the prospect could be fun, but there are times where they just want to privacy.

“Hey Cody!” Rex calls for him then, trying to keep a casual tone.

“Yeah?” comes the reply immediately.

“Do you want to be tied up today?”

He hears the sound of the water being turned off, and after a few minutes Cody comes out of the shower, still naked - there’s no need to be shy between them - but at least dried-off, except his hair. A few drops of water tickle down his neck, beginning to travel to his chest, and Rex is almost hypnotized in the way he looks at them. Only once Cody clears his throat, he shakes his head and raises his gaze to his eyes.

“You said you wanted to tie me?”

Rex nods. Cody still hasn’t given him a response, but the fact that he hasn’t shut the idea down immediately means that he’s considering it.

“If you want, of course,” he adds then, because some things must always be clear. Sure he wants his revenge, but he’s not going to force Cody into anything he doesn’t want to do. He’s not that much of a jerk.

“Is there a reason why you suddenly want to do that?”

Rex should get an award for best sabacc face, because he shows none of the emotions he’s feeling right now. He shrugs then.

“I dunno, I just want to.”

“ _Okay._ ”

Rex stares at Cody like he just said some nonsense. This easy?

Cody notices, of course, and an amused gaze appears on his face.

“Something’s wrong?”

“No! Just… Just come here!”

Cody laughs as he walks closer to Rex who, once he’s in grabbing distance, takes Cody’s hand and pulls him closer, letting him landing on top of him.

They waste no time before closing the gap between them, kissing with the same eagerness they always feel when they’re about to have sex. Even though this is hardly their first time, they still can’t shake off that sense of excitement.

Rex wastes no time as he begins to explore Cody’s body. He has already committed every single detail to memory, but this doesn’t mean that he won’t be as meticulous this time as well. Cody is responding positively to these touches, arching his body along with the path that Rex’s hands cross.

He grabs his chest and squeezes, making Cody groan into the kiss. All this heat is going straight to Rex’s groin, but he needs to stop or else they’ll just go on like this, humping each other like a bunch of shinies during their first time, without having done nothing of the things Rex wants to do.

He pulls away from Cody then, although he already misses his lips, and gives him a playful pat on his cheek.

“Roll over,” he says, trying to use his commanding voice, and Cody rolls his eyes, amused, but he obliges, even muttering a _yessir_ than almost makes Rex throw all his previous intents out of the airlock and just take him here and then.

He leans over him, hand stretched towards the small cabinet beside the bunk, where they keep all their possessions that don’t belong to battle. He rummages through in search of the rope they use in this kind of situation, but things become harder when Cody, having Rex’s chest basically on his face, decides to distract him as he lavishes his nipple with attentions, flickering one with his tongue while rolling the other between his fingers.

Rex has to bite down a few moans, if anything not to give Cody any satisfaction, and eventually he has to shove his face down on the pillow with his free hand, or else he would just stay there and let Cody take care of him.

Once he manages to grab the rope, he puts some distance between his body and Cody’s, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Trying to make me mad?” he asks, as if he doesn’t know what play Cody’s playing. He always loves to rile him up and make things harder for him.

The other gives him an innocent look. It almost works, if only Rex didn’t know him so well.

“Maybe…” he answers then, defiant, which makes Rex smirk.

He’s curious to see how long it’ll take to break him.

Cody tests the knots by tugging his wrists, but he finds his hands completely secured to the headboard.

“Nice job,” he says. He remembers how bad at this Rex was at first, unable to get even a single knot. Well, as they say, practice make perfect.

Rex smiles at him, leaning down for a quick kiss. He begins to rut his hips against Cody, and it doesn’t take the other long before he joins him, moving along. For now, he lets him be, let him believe he has it.

Cody has no idea what he has in store for him.

When he pulls away, he takes his time to observe Cody. He already looks debauched, and as his gaze travels lower Rex finds out that he’s already half-hard. Very, very good.

He gives his cock a few tugs, enjoying the sounds that he manages to pull out of Cody, then he lets it rest on his stomach again, despite Cody’s frustrated grunt. That’s what he gets.

He leans over the cabinet again, this time grabbing the lube. Cody weirdly leaves him alone this time; maybe he’s understood that, now that Rex holds the reins, he better behave or he might come to regret it. Once he finds it, he gets into better position on Cody’s lap, making sure that Cody can get an eyeful of his entire body. He doesn’t miss the way he’s been looked at, and when Cody licks his lips, he feels his cock twitch.

He jerks it only for a moment, to keep himself interested, before opening the vial and pouring some lube on his fingers, smirking when he hears Cody’s desperate sound at that view. He must’ve understood where this is going: since Cody’s all tied up, who else can prepare Rex, if not himself?

There’s a certain surge of power he feels as he opens himself up with Cody underneath him like that. He bets he would do anything to get free right now, but that’s not going to happen, not on Rex’s watch.

He adds a second finger and he closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of being opened up. His moans are beginning to mix with Cody’s pathetic sounds, making for an incredible music.

Preparations have never been Rex’s strong suit: usually they don’t have much time, if anything at all, to take their time, and besides he always preferred getting right to the point. Not this time, however, this time he goes slow, exploring his inner walls, finding the spots that make his dick twitch and body tense, all without never leaving his gaze from Cody.

He’s such a pretty picture: he’s so desperate for him, Rex can see it in his eyes, he can feel it from the way he tries to move against him despite the bindings, he can hear it in the way he sounds.

“Rex…” He only calls for him, but it’s obvious what he’s asking: _more_.

“What is it?” Rex replies, smiling merciless. Funny: he’s so content with just sliding against Cody, rubbing his cock against the cleft of his ass, that he might just keep doing that.

“ _Rex_.” Cody’s frown is truly adorable, and despite himself there’s a soft smile on Rex’s face. He leans down, kissing the tip of his nose.

“What? disappointed?” he teases him.

He’s got to give it to Cody at least, because he still doesn’t cave in, even though he does whine at his words.

Rex ponders if he should do this or not, then he opts to go for a third finger, pushing it inside and making himself whimper. He rubs his cock against Cody’s stomach, uncaring of how much harder he must be making this for him - actually, that’s even better.

“Rex, c’mon…” Cody tries again, but Rex shakes his head.

“Now you get a taste of your medicine,” he says then, not even bothering to hide the victorious tone in his voice.

Cody’s expression turns confused as he’s obviously trying to understand what he just said, then his eyes go wide as he realizes what this is about.

“Are you still mad about _that_?” he asks, exasperation evident in his voice. They both know what he’s talking about.

“As a matter of fact, I am,” he says, stopping his grinding to prove a point. Oh, it feels good, seeing Cody trying to move so desperately, but he keeps his hands on his hips, successfully keeping him still. He smirks then.

“However, if you say you’re sorry, I might continue.”

He hears Cody huff and gives him a brief wiggle of his hips, just to make things harder for him.

“Didn’t know you were so petty…” Cody says. Of course he’s not going to give in immediately, but Rex knew about this already; he has a plan.

“Alright,” he says in fact, “Just so you know, I don’t intend to give you anything until you apologize.”

With that, he lowers one hand, closing his fist around his own cock. Cody immediately catches on what he’s trying to pull and he groans, unsuccessfully trying to free himself.

It must be hell for him watching Rex pleasure himself without being able to do anything about it, but still Cody doesn’t even try to look away from what’s happening in front of him.

“You know, Cody? It would feel soooo good to have you in me right now,” Rex moans. Maybe he’s putting on too much of a show, but he knows he won’t get him if he plays nice. He throws his head back, giving Cody a perfect view of his stretched neck, and he arches his body.

“Rex…”

“Not the word I want to hear.”

“Rex please.”

Cody sounds like he’s at his limit, and normally at this point Rex would give it to him, but this isn’t a typical situation.

“That ain’t either,” he says, amused, shaking his head.

Cody groans again, rolling his eyes. He really has no other choice, hasn’t he?

“Ok, fine! I’m sorry!” he shouts, “No please can we get going?”

He moans when Rex moves back against his cock, pressing his entrance against the tip.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it?” Rex says, then he sinks in.

Cody howls, his whole body shaking.

Rex smirks, but it’s not like he’s in a much better position: having played with himself all this time has left him particularly close to the peak. If he doesn’t play his cards right, he might come before he actually means to do that…

His hand shoots up to cover the surprised scream that leaves his lips when Cody, without any kind of warning, snaps his hips up, fucking into Rex with all the pent-up frustration he’s been feeling until now. At first Rex tries to hold him back, but there’s just no stopping Cody, not when he’s like this.

He settles with holding onto the headboard with his hands, letting Cody do what he wants. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, and he knows that soon he won’t be able to hold on anymore.

For a moment he thinks about getting up, pulling away from Cody. That would certainly send him into the pits of despair, but when he planned this Rex hadn’t considered how much into it he’d get as well; if he edges Cody now, he will edge himself as well.

… Damn it. He really played himself.

Cody’s the first one to come, but all Rex needs is feeling it inside to follow him up with his own orgasm. He feels so full with Cody’s seed, so sated and… weak. Yeah, he’s pretty tired.

He’s barely able to lift his hips enough to allow Cody’s cock to slide out of him before going boneless against the other’s body.

“Rex…” Cody calls for him however, struggling against his bindings. Right.

Rex’s moments are sluggish as he frees him of the ropes, letting them fall on the ground keeping in mind that he’ll get to them later. Now all he wants is to snuggle against Cody, which he does.

“You’re an asshole,” Cody comments once they both settle, but he’s smiling as he’s saying so.

Rex chuckles, caressing the other’s cheek.

“You’re the one to talk,” he retorts then, “Let’s not forget that _you_ ’re the one who started it.”

“Come on, Rex. I think I had already made up for that plenty.”

“Says you.”

“Well,” Cody sighs then, “You got your revenge now, happy?”

Rex chuckles, pulling himself up just enough to give a quick kiss to Cody’s lips.

“Very.”


End file.
